Late Nights
by Sparrow-DawnUNITE
Summary: Hey guys! This is a one shot on spitfire, had the inspiration from my dream the other night. Wally, Artemis, home alone in the cave one night. Cute fluffy stuff! Hope you enjoy! Read and Review! Dawn


**Authors note: Hello Readers! I had a dream ( an amazing one, yet still a dream) that inspired me to write this cute fluffy one shot for spitfire! Also, anyone else hating Miss. M right now and praying for some dickxbabs action and an episode just on Wally? Come D.C, you are literally killing me. ~Dawn**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this amazing show, but If I did, I would have never done that 5 year gap -_- **

It was one of those nights where it wasn't warm, but it wasn't freezing either. After a long, hard mission, Artemis Crock had no intention of going back home for the night. No doubt if she did, she would have to deal with criminals lurking around Gotham City and she wasn't up for that. Robin and Batman could have the fun, all Artemis wanted was to curl up on the couch so she could catch up on Doctor Who. So that was exactly what she was going to do.

She filled the bathtub in the cave up with bubbles and bath salts, and sunk deep in. The bruises from the last fight were still sensitive, and she wanted to feel numb. Megan and Superboy were out at some bonfire for Megan's cheerleading squad, Aqualad was back in Atlantis for the night, Robin was out with the dark knight, and Zatanna was at home with her father. The only person she didn't know, or care, where they were was Wally West. Also known as the great and wonderful, _Kid Flash._ But to Artemis, he would always be Baywatch, and a pain in her ass.

So as the golden hair beauty sunk deeper into the rose bubbles, she had no clue that the speedster was, as usual, snacking in the kitchen.

"There's nothing good to eat." Wally mumbled as he nibbled on a jam cookie that Megan had made the night before.

"Kid?" Wally turned around to see Artemis standing in the doorway of the kitchen in a pair of sofies, and one of Megan's cheer shirts. Her hair was down, laying damp upon her shoulders.

"Well except you Beautiful." He responded, giving her a wink of his green eyes. Scoffing she pushed past him to open the fridge.

"What are you doing here?" she mumbled, grabbing a coke and shutting the door with a slam. "I thought I was the only one here tonight."

"Aye," Wally poked Artemis nose, "You thought wrong Blondie. I'm here to chill, maybe watch some TV for a bit. I'm waiting for the guests at my house to hit the road." Artemis pulled away from Wally and rolled her eyes.

"Well find something else to do Baywatch, I already called the TV." Artemis started to turn to walk towards the living room, when a breeze hit her, and she knew Wally was on the run.

"WALLY!" She screeched running after him. By the time she got there, he was already spread out on the couch flipping through channels.

"Yes?" he looked up smiling, his emerald eyes twinkling. It was such a sight, that it took Artemis's breath away.

"Um-" she stumbled at first, which only made Wally smile wider, "Give me the remote!"

"How about you come join me?" he asked, sounding sincere.

"How about you get out of here?" She growled back, trying not to fall for his pout. The problem was, was that Artemis had already fallen for it. Numerous times, and not just for the pout, for him entirely. She didn't want to believe it, but the fact that they were here, all alone, excited her.

"Come on Arty." Wally patted the couch, his voice trying to coax her in. He knew what he was doing, he just needed her to bite the bait.

Slowly, and cautious, Artemis made her way towards the couch, and sat on the edge of the cushion in front of Wally. In one swift moment, he had her laying down with him on the couch.

"Hey!" She yelled, heat filling to her cheeks, " what do you think you're doing kid idiot?" Wally laughed as he held her down while she fought him.

"This would be more comfortable, plus you look like you're going to fall over anyways." He nuzzled his nose into her hair, "Plus, you smell like roses."

Artemis froze, her body went rigid, and suddenly her breath seemed all funky and weird. Damn him! How could he do this to her in a matter of seconds?

"There now, feel better?" he murmured into her ear. Artemis shivered slightly, her toes curling at the cold, though his body against hers was most defiantly _warm_. Wally reached across her to grab the remote, and turned it on to Doctor Who, what she wanted to watch in the first place. However she couldn't focus on _that_ when _he_ was so close to _her. _Artemis felt the tickle of his breath against her neck as she tried to watch her favorite show. It wasn't working. Wally put the remote back own on the table, then slowly brought his hand to intertwine with her own. Her breath caught, and Wally chuckled,

"shut up." She whispered, fog clouding her head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He smiled into her hair. Wally slowly brought his free hand up to the exposed skin of her hip, and let his fingers dance over it, causing Goosebumps to form all over Artemis's body. What the hell was going on? Artemis couldn't decided, but her heart felt like it was about to jump out. She melted at Wally's touch, and she felt a craving for more. He was much clever then she gave him credit for, she thought, much more clever.

Artemis turned to face Wally on the couch, forgetting all about the show playing on the glowing screen behind her. She cuddled into Wally and let her own fingers dance on his chest. Wally smiled to himself,

Hook, line, and sinker. So that's how they were, together on the couch, legs intertwined together, neither saying a word. Just each other's company, and each other's warmth was enough to last a life time. When they were both just about to fall into a deep sleep, Wally's phone started to ring. Groaning he reached over Artemis and answered.

"Hello?"

"They're gone, and a good thing to, they were even driving ME crazy." Uncle Barry, also known as the Flash, moaned into the phone.

"Great, perfect timing." He replied, sarcasm dripping heavily. He hanged up and stretched across the couch. Artemis sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Leaving?" she asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, got to get home." Wally sat up with her, smiling apologetically. Artemis shrugged, but she wished he could stay the _entire_ night. "You can come with me if you want.." Wally leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her elegant neck, causing her to shiver with pleasure. She pushed him away though teasingly,

"Yeah right Baywatch." They both laughed as he started to get up from the couch, but Artemis grabbed the bottom of his shirt to stop him. He turned around, his green eyes glinting.

"You forgot something." She said, almost shyly, but the mischievous look in her eye lead him to believe he was in for a treat. She reached up grabbing his collar and pulled him down for a kiss. And boy, was that a kiss. Her lips tasted like strawberries, which was Wally's favorite fruit. For Artemis, it was like eating a cinnamon bun, her favorite taste of all time. Wally nibbled on Artemis's bottom lip and she longed for more. But he had to get home so he pulled away, slowly, and smiled when she was the one that pouted. He grabbed his jacket off the nearby chair and grabbed is house keys. Artemis sat cross legged on the couch watching him gather his things. Before he left , Wally leaned down and planted one last sweet kiss on her lips and whispered into her ear.

"See you tomorrow, Beautiful."

Authors note: The end! Yay! They are sooo cute. While I was writing this, I just got giddy at some parts and had to fan myself from the cuteness. You can imagine when I woke up and discovered that my dream..well..it was a dream. Anyway have an awesome rest of the week! Later 3 Review!

~Dawn


End file.
